powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Weather Manipulation
The power to control and generate climates within an atmosphere with one’s mind. Also known as Atmokinesis. ''One has the has the power to psionicly control the weather in a wide range of distances. Characters can create or summon clear sky, rain, hail, snow, thunderstorms, tornadoes, hurricanes, etc. It can be offensively, or can be a cycle of life for everyday human beings. There are four main factors of Weather manipulation: *Aerokinesis - Creates powerful gusts of winds. *Electrokinesis - Creates lightning storms. *Hydrokinesis - Creates rain, snow, ... . *Pyrokinesis - Creates heat waves or really hot weather The main weakness of Weather Manipulation is emotional influence (when Storm once lost control of her powers, she was in danger of creating another world-wide ice age). Capability The user can intensify winds, summon storm clouds, and affect barometric pressure. Can be concentrated to generate indoor storms and to control the movement of rain/wind/lightning. Powerful when mastered. '''Energy Manipulation: '''The ability to project weather effects through their body (Storm can generate lightning, intense cold, and intense heat, from her hands rather than from the actual atmosphere). '''Flight:' The ability to fly by gliding on wind currents. They can also move objects or other people with the wind or create a dome of air pressure to deflect attacks. Their power over air pressure has also been used to crush powerful objects. High-level users have even created pressure (on earth) higher than that found on Jupiter. Such powers grant them the ability to fly as high as the atmosphere can be stretched by using their mastery over wind. They can even carry other people with them. Air Telekinesis: Enables them to move objects or other people with the wind or create a dome of air pressure to deflect attacks. Weather Resistance: A total immunity to extreme weather conditions and temperatures of heat and cold. Ecological Empathy: Allows the character to sense nature's "emotions" (Storm once sensed the incorrect motion of a hurricane in the Northern Hemisphere). Extraterrestrial Atmokinesis: Users an manipulate weather patterns beyond Earth. Able to summon cosmic storms, solar wind, etc. Earth-Link: A psychic bond between the character and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. Lightning: 'Strom’s primary weapon, he has been able to use lightning even at nighttime he can summon lightning bolts from the sky that can be used to blind, stun, or severely burn his opponents even to the point of death they are strong enough to affect to even the invulnerable Commander and Will. '''Electromagnetic Manipulation ': Allowing Electro to store and absorb a seemingly limitless amount of electricity. He could fly by generating a massive field of electricity which could propel him through the air. He also seemed to gain the power of magnetokinesis to a certain degree, allowing him to manipulate magnetic fields and move objects in a manner similar to that of '''Wind: '''The winds might be considered his secondary weapon in his vast array of power. He uses winds to hold himself aloft and to fly; whenever Strom flying he is using winds to do so. His control of the wind is such that he can use it to sweep dust he can conjure clouds create windstorms and tornadoes, control temperature of air Suck the air and wind out of living beings he can create a multitude of shapes out of air such as weapons, animals and creatures, manipulate and control steam, he has Greatly strengthened and amplified agility and flight in the air create highly destructive windstorms, whirlwinds, tornadoes and storms, Manipulate and control the weather and surrounding climate at will, Use his breath as ice, Use air shields, Shoot air blasts at his opponents. Use his breath as wind, Control air vortexes, Give others and himself the ability to fly . '''Rain: '''Another common weapon is the rain. As a child, when he was discovering his powers, he used his mastery over the rain to stop a severe draught. he has also used rain to create flash floods. '''Storms: '''Using Winds, rain and Lightning, Strom has created storms of incredible magnitude hence his codename. '''Heat: '''Storm rarely uses his mastery over the heat, but he has been known to be able to do so. '''Hailstones: '''A weapon has also used, he is able to create basketball sized Hailstones '''Snow, Cold: '''His mastery over snow, cold and ice is such that it rivals the force of Mother Nature herself he on more then one occasion has threaten the city with ice age snow when angry . '''Blizzard: '''Strom is able to use a combination of cold, winds and snow to create blizzards to attack his foes, as he has used in several occasions. '''Cloud Manipulation (or Nephokinesis) The power to control water vapors. Can control clouds and generate mists. can shape clouds to resemble whatever he wants. Pressure: '''He once destroyed an entire building by changing the air pressure inside Another facet of his ability to control air is his excellent control over pressure. With this pressure he can blow through the top of a mountain or he can batter alien warships. He can also summon a Jovian pressure field. This field has the ability to contain a "baby nuke". '''Currents: '''Sam is able to feel the currents of the air around him, thus making it impossible to sneak on him or to attack him without his knowledge '''Electricity: Sam has used his control over electricity in much more ways than lightning. He has created electromagnetic pulses to render machines unusable Energy: Strom can use several forms of energy other than electricity, such as a plasma bolts When using his powers, Storm becomes one with the energy patterns he manipulates. This gives him the ability to project weather effects through his body. For instance, he can generate lightning, intense cold, and intense heat, from his hands rather than from his actual atmosphere. His power over thunder has been used to create deafening sounds for distracting enemies. he can create powerful tornadoes, hurricanes, and various winds that are capable of moving a vast number of objects/people including levitating an entire building, . His ability over water and it's forms has been shown by his creating heavy rainfall, and instant floods . Control over moisture and temperature allows Storm to freeze/flash freeze objects and people in the blink of an eye. Flight: 'Storm can fly through the air by causing himself to be supported and propelled by wind currents. Storm can thus travel as fast as any wind can, and has reached speeds up to 800 miles per hour(Up to 1000 miles per hour). His power over the atmosphere enables his to breathe at any speed, protect him from air friction, and protect him from cold. Storm can carry aloft an as yet undetermined amount of weight while being borne aloft by the wind. '''Weather Prediction: '''has the added ability to know the patterns of weather by instinct so that any given time, he can predict the weather on any planet he is on. '''Body Temperature Control: '''ability to change his internal and external body temperature to match that of the current outside atmosphere, so that he wont suffer any ill effects from the change of atmosphere. Uses *Create powerful storms. *Use Lightning for offensive uses such as shooting lightning bolts. *Cause intense heat. *Cause extreme cold weather. *Freeze objects. *Influence the behavior of animals. *Create gusts of wind. *Create devastating typhoons/hurricanes. *Cause tsunamis. *Can cause erosions. *Predict the weather. *Flight by creating a wind that could lift users in the air. *Shape the clouds. *Aware of the weather. *Can cause sandstorms/duststorms. *Create heavy rain causing a flood. *Make hailstorms. *Change the seasons. Techniques Some can perform: *“''psychic forecast”: to accurately predict the unaltered weather. *''"thermokinesis":'' to control ambient temperatures. Variations Some may only possess the power of: '''Cloud Manipulation (or Nephokinesis) *The power to control water vapors. Can control clouds and and generate mists. Pluvial Zone *The power in which the user is constantly followed by clouds and heavy rain within an atmosphere. User has no control over this power. Draught Zone *The power in which the user is constantly followed by clear skies and intensified sunlight within an atmosphere. User has no control over this power. Blizzard Evocation *An uncontrollable power enables one to summon forth a harsh blizzard within their vicinity. The ability is painful to low level users. Can generate an Ice Age worthy environment. Known Users Storm (Marvel) Thor (Marvel) Zanatanna (DC) Nami (One Piece) Category:Elemental Control Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mentality-based abilities Category:Miscellaneous Powers